Boomer and Bubbles' Beach
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Boomer and Bubbles find each other on a beach, they have such a beautiful connection towards each other, yet they must hide it with there secret love romance beach


Boomer was standing on the beach watching the sunset over the ocean. The sunset was beautiful, it turned the sky a mixture of orange, blue, yellow, red, and even some purple. It reflected on the ocean, each wave would crash to the shore creating a peaceful sound that made Boomer feel so calm and make him feel free. When he watched the sunset he felt like he was in his own world, like nothing could ruin his happiness.

"it's beautiful isn't it?"

The voice was gently and calm yet it came as a surprise and scared Boomer at first, he jumped and turned around in a fighting stance. To his surprise it was a beautiful girl standing three feet away from him, she had blonde hair that was in two low pigtails, each one had a ribbon around it, she had on a navy blue Hollister hoodie that said 'Hollister' in white letters and had a picture of a beach on it. Her shorts matched perfectly, they were navy blue, light blue, and white plaid short shorts and she was wearing navy blue flip flops. She also had on blue eye shadow and dark eyeliner which made her crystal blue eyes pop out. She was looking at the sunset, she stood there in amazement with her hands in her sweatshirt pocket.

Boomer stood up straight and looked at her "yeah it is"

She didn't look at him she focused on the sunset, Boomer turned to face the sunset again, after a few moments the girl walked over and stood beside Boomer "when I come here I feel so…" she paused for a minute and looked down "free"

Boomer looked at her, she turned and looked into his eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the reflection of the sun on the water "I know what you mean"

She smiled, she didn't look away, she kept her eyes locked on Boomer's "I also love how peaceful it is here"

Boomer nodded but he kept his eyes locked on hers "same here" She looked away and blushed "what's wrong?"

"oh nothing you just have really pretty eyes"

Boomer looked at her and smiled sweetly "thanks"

She smiled and looked at him again "your welcome"

There was an awkward silence between them when suddenly she started to dance around the beach. She was so graceful each leap and twist was filled with such passion and elegance. She smiled as she lounged across the sandy shores, Boomer watched in astonishment, he had never seen anyone dance in such a way. She twirled over to Boomer again and grabbed one of his hands "please dance with me"

Boomer blushed and shook his head "I can't dance"

She giggled and tugged on his arm "you can do anything"

"no I can't" he looked down at the ground

"if you believe in yourself"

"I just can't"

"you don't have to worry, I won't laugh at you" she turned his head to face her "just let your feet do the talking, let the wind take you away" she started to pull him harder "please, for me?"

Boomer couldn't resist, this girl had him under a trance "ok"

Boomer started to spin her around and dip her down and toss her around. He smiled, this was fun, he pulled her close to him and started to do the basic slow dance "your so light on your feet"

She smiled "thank you, dancing brings me into a whole new world, a world where I can be myself" she blushed "I know that sounds so cheesy"

Boomer shook his head "no it doesn't, it sounds beautiful…" he kissed her forehead, she looked up at him wide eyed "like you"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "your such a charmer"

"naw me really?"

She giggled "yeah you"

"aw cool, I'm a charmer"

They released each other from there dancing stance and turned to the sunset and the sea, Boomer put his arm around her and snuggled her close "you know what is funny?"

"what?" she asked curiously

"to think this was my worst day ever until I came here"

"it was my worst day ever too"

They both looked at the sea and turned there heads away from each other and said at the exact same time "that is until I met you" there heads snapped back to each other, now they were looking eye to eye "really?"

Boomer turned his whole body to her and kissed her passionately "yeah really"

She smiled sweetly "yeah" she bit her bottom lip "I have a question"

"shoot" replied Boomer

"do you believe in…" she stopped and looked away "in love at first sight?"

Boomer pondered this thought for a few minutes then grabbed her chin gently and kissed her "yeah, because it just happened to me, I fell in love when I first saw you"

She hugged him tightly "I think I love you"

"I don't think, there is something in me that knows I love you"

She smiled "yeah I do love you"

they continued to hug each other and looked at the ocean "it could go on forever" said Bubbles

"yeah, it is endless, kind of like my love for you"

Bubbles giggled "well my love, what is your name?"

He looked at her "Boomer"

"my cute little Boomie"

"your name?"

"Bubbles"

"my beautiful Bubbles"

They both thought for a minute and said to each other at the same time "that sounds familiar"

"I am Bubbles Utonium, I am a Power Puff Girl"

"I am Boomer Jojo, I am a Rowdy Ruff Boy"

They both sighed, after a few moments of a horrible sadness filling there souls Bubbles smiled and started to jump up and down "we could have a secret love"

Boomer thought for a minute "a forbidden love?"

"YEAH!" she shouted happily "nobody knows about this beach except us, we can meet here every night"

"a secret romance?"

"YEAH!" shouted Bubbles again "my sisters will never find out, Buttercup doesn't care about what I do and Blossom is to busy reading boring books, oh and the professor isn't gonna find out, he is to busy with boring experiments"

"breaking the families rules?" Bubbles nodded, there was so much hope in her eyes, they hypnotized Boomer "sounds like fun"

Bubbles smiled the biggest smile she ever smiled and kissed him, the sun finally set and it was pitch black, the only light was from the moon "well till next time my love" said Bubbles and she blew Boomer a kiss as she flew off, Boomer flew over to Bubbles and grabbed her arm "lets take a night flight"

Bubbles giggled and nodded. The two blues flew off into the night sky, they held each other's hand and flipped around. The only thing left in the sky once they flew away were there two streaks of blue, the light blue and dark blue lights of love!


End file.
